Ouran's Fruits Basket
by ouranfruitsbasketfan101
Summary: One Day, Keira, one of the new scholarship student at Ouran Academy finds out two secrets, An ancient family curse of the Chinese Zodiac and one of the members of the Host Club is actually a girl. Will she be able to keep both of the secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any rights to Ouran or Fruits Basket**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Our Favorites Meet.<p>

Keira Kam was just looking for a quiet place to herself when she notices someone in the halls. She would've been somewhere sooner, if it weren't for her meeting with the chairman. But now that her meeting is over, all she wanted to do was find somewhere quiet to study. But she, who wouldn't normally care less if she someone else in the hallway, had to stop and pay attention to the girl who was just a few feet away from her.

"Umm, excuse me are you...?"

"Hm?" She blinked as she turned to Keira. She had big greenish-blue eyes, long brunette hair with bows which made her cute features even cuter.

"Hey, you're in my class right?" she asked

There was silent from the both of them, then the girl realized who she was. "Oh, you're Keira-san!" she said as she bowed to her, "I'm Tohru Honda, it very nice to meet you." She said with an sweet, innocent smile.

"So, what are you doing out in the halls?" she asked curiously.

"Um, well you see..." she looked down, then looked back up at her again, "I'm looking for someone named Haruhi Fujioka, He helped me find the lunch room, so I didn't get a chance to thank him."

"I see..." then she looked up at Tohru and smiled, "well I heard Haruhi is in a club somewhere in the school, I can take you there if you like?"

That's when Tohru immediately started to panic, "Oh No! I couldn't- I mean- I don't want to cause trouble for you!"

"But, it's no trouble at all really."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she replied as her smile started to fade a little bit, "But if you don't need any help, I'll understand."

Tohru looked up to her with a guilty look on her face, so she lift up fists up and put on a cheerful smile, "ok, let's go!"

She smiled as she led Tohru to the club room, it took a while to find it but they were able to stop and find a music room. "Well, here it is." she said as they opened the door and started to peek inside.

"Welcome," came five voices. That's when Keira immediately found out it was a Host Club. "Oh God! We must of went into the wrong room," she said as she pulled Tohru back towards the door, Tohru was still staring at them wondering why they're were so many boys in one room.

"Oh Boy! New customers!" said one of the boys as he stood up with a charming smile on his face. "Welcome to the Host Club... Keira Kam and Tohru Honda, Scholarship Students, It's a pleasure to meet you."

The both of them were shocked, "Wait, how do you know are names?" Tohru asked.

A boy with glasses walked up next to the purple-eyed boy, "Not very much commoners like yourselves don't fit easily into our elegant culture," he said as looked over to them, "although, I'm quite surprised that one of you can afforded a school uniform."

_'Was that supposed to be a compliment?'_ Keira thought angrily, "well we really like to stay, but we have to be looking for someone right-" she said as she looked over next to her seeing Tohru gone. Then she looked back to the host club seeing the purple-eyed boy leading Tohru towards them.

Oh boy... This can't be good. she thought. "So my princess, What type do you with for today?" he asked. Tohru blinked, "Hm?"

"Are you into the Stong Silent ype?" he pointed over to the spiky black hair boy, "The boy Lolita type?" he pointed over to the small boy, with big brown eyes. "the little Devil type?" he pointed over to the twins, "or the Cool type?" he pointed to the boy with the glasses. "Look, were not here as guest, were just looking for Ha-" "Or perhaps..." he placed his hand under Keira's chin, pulled her glaze up so she was looking at him and pulled her closer, "Are you into someone like me?~"

She blushed furiously and quickly pulled away, "Wait, it were just-" then as she was backing up she bumped into something and quickly turned around to look at vase that was about to fall to the floor. But then, someone reached out and grabbed it before it could fall.

Everyone watched and stared.

"That was a close one, huh?" Keira laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, sorry about that." "It's alright, don't worry about it."

Tohru blinked and then gasped, "Haruhi-Kun!" Haruhi looked over to her and blinked, "Oh, hey Tohru-san."

Keira blinked and looked over to Haruhi, So this is Haruhi Fujioka? she thought to herself.

"Sorry about earlier," Haruhi sighed. "Oh no, it's alright," she sighed. "So your that new scholarship student that everyone was talking about," Haruhi smiled, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm also a scholarship student here."

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi," she smiled back.

Just then, someone slammed the doors open, "Tohru!" They all looked over to see a boy with orange hair and red eyes, "Oh, Kyo-Kun!"

Kyo went over to her, "Where the hell were you!" he asked. "I-I'm sorry!" she flinched, "Don't apologize and what the hell is this place anyway!" he asked again as he looked around the room.

"It's a Host Club," replied a voice. They looked over to see another boy with purple eyes and gray hair, "Shut up! I didn't ask you, you damn rat!" Kyo growled at him.

Keira blinked and looked over to Tohru, "Who's that?" she asked. "Oh! That's Yuki-Kun, he's one of my friends." Tohru replied. "Oh, alright," she looked back at Yuki and Kyo, stillarguing with eachother. The dark haired boy pushed up his glasses and went over to them, "excuse me," he said, cutting Kyo's next comment. "But we would appreciated it if you would take this out."

Kyo stare at the him, "Well it's not like we asked you to bring Tohru here in the first place!"

"We didn't bring Miss Honda here." Kyoya said.

"That's right!" said Tamaki, "We don't force our princesses to come here!"

"He's right, I was the one who brought Tohru here, I was just taing her, so she could thank Haruhi-Kun." Keira replied. Tohru nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Miss Honda..." Yuki stared at her.

"It's not your fault Tohru," Keira spoke up and patted her back, "You don't have to apologize."

"A-alright," she nodded.

Kyo groaned and started heading for the when he suddenly slipped on a banana peel that was there for some reason and knocked down a vase and fell along with it. Haruhi quickly went over and caught Kyo just as he was about to hit the floor. The vase clashed to the ground and a puff of pink smoke appeared.

"Kyo, are you alri-" she blinked when she looked down to see a orange cat and everyone stared in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Secrets are Out!

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped has they saw Kyo who had just turned into a cat, "H-HE TURNED INTO A CAT?" Tamaki spazzed out. "H-how is this even possible?" Keira gasped. Tohru just stand there, as if was to freak out any time.<p>

"But I think he looks cute!" Hunny responded as he held his bunny rabbit Usa-chan. "Of course you of all people would think that it's cute..." Hikaru muttered, still slightly in shock, slightly annoyed at Honey's response. It was weird to every one.

"Um, Can someone explain to me what's going on, cause if this is some kind of pratical joke, I'm not laughing." Keira said looking back to the others.

"And you think we are? We honestly don't understand what's going on here either." Kaoru told Keira.

"Then can someone just explain it?" she yelled.

"Damn it all will you stop spazzing out!" Kyo snapped in frustration as his cat form got off Haruhi quickly after he recovered.

Everyone gasped, "Did it just talk?" said Keira. Tamaki hid behind Mori and peeked over his shoulder, "I think it did!"

"He is right though." Haruhi spoke, walking over after she got over her small moment of shock. "We should all calm down. We would like an explaination to all this."

Keira took a deep breathe and sighed, "Alright," she turned to Yuki, "Can someone just explain to me what's going on," she asked calmly.

"What about you? Can YOU explain this?" Hikaru was eyeing Yuki and somewhat of Tohru, everyone was waiting moreover for an explaination.

"U-um, w-well..." Tohru turned to Yuki, silently asking him permission to speak.

Yuki looked at her and gave a slight nod. "I guess since it's all out in the open now we may as well tell them."

Tohru nodded and turned back to the others, "It's called the Chinese Zodiac curse, Yuki and Kyo's family have lived with this curse for generations, When each member is hugged by the opposite gender or come to a deal of stress they transform into the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac, Oh! and the cat too." she continued to explain, "But after sometime, they change back..." Suddenly Kyo just transforms back, "T-there naked!"

Haruhi turned very scarlet in the face and turned away, completely embarrassed by what she had most likely almost seen. "Oh god!"

Keira looked away, completely embarrassed by what had just happened, "W-what the hell? put some clothes on!"

"Don't be too angry with him, most people who transform most of the time end up with smaller forms." Yuki explained as Kyo was working to put the clothing he lost back on. "A lot of the time the clothes are bigger than the zodiac."

"Whatever," suddenly Keira just realized something, "Um, Haruhi?"

"Y-Yeah?" Haruhi turned and looked at Keira, "What is it?"

"Um, Why are you wearing a boys uniform?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi attempted to deny the question and avoid it.

"Well, Tohru said that when a Zodiac member hugged by the OPPOSITE gender they transform and it couldn't of happened unless your a girl." she explained.

"Well I guess my secret is out as well. Sorry senpai." Haruhi spoke looking at Tamaki slightly.

Tamaki standed there shocked. "So, What are you doing in a Host Club anyway?" she asked.  
>"Well...I have a small bit of a debt to pay off..." she twitched a little looking down at the shattered remains of the vase on the floor. "...For breaking a vase."<p>

"Oh, I see," she muttered. "Well, speaking of debt..." Kyoya walked over to them while pushing up his glasses, "I do suppose you'll be paying for the vase you broke." he looked over to Kyo.

"What the hell? I don't have that kind of money!" Kyo snapped in a bit of outrage. "It was your fault though." Yuki muttered, "Shut up you damn rat!"

"Well, this Vase you just broke cause twice as much as the one Miss Fujioka broke," he replied, "So, that's a total of sixteen million yen."

"Sixteen million? That's highway robbery you jackass!"

"Well, what do you think we do him Tamaki?" he asked as he picked up a piese of the broken vases. "I know!" he said as he pointed to Kyo, "From this day forward you are a offically a member of the Host Club!"

"Do you think that's wise boss?" questioned Hikaru and Kaoru as they leaned on the chair while Yuki was trying to hold Kyo back from trying to throttle Tamaki.

"Of course! the ladies seem to taking a liking to him since he got here." he replied. Tohru was trying to calm Kyo down.

"There is no WAY in hell I'm joining this place. Last thing I want is to be surrounded by squealing, hyperactive girls all day! One is enough!"

"Don't worry you won't be doing this alone, your cousin can be hosting as well, since the ladies also take a liking to him."

"That's even worse!" Yuki and Kyo spoke in unison.

"Well, it's either that or you two will have to be the Host Club's dog until you graduate." Kyoya replied.

"Well I don't know about my cousin, but I am always glad to help out as long as the girls don't try to embrace us." Yuki spoke with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yuki... That was Perfect!" Tamaki cheered. "Um, excuse me, I hate to interupt, but what are we gonna do with her." Kyoya pointed over to Keira. Keira flinched as he pointed to her.

"Well, are you good with secrecy?" Haruhi asked Keira curiously.

"Um, well..." she struggled, "not really, but I can try and keep both secrets."

"Well as long as you do, but I'm afraid I'll have to tell my cousin Shigure about this." Yuki told Keira. "He will have to talk to the family head about our secret getting out because of a certain clumsy cat..." "It was an accident!" Kyo growled. "...and see what he would have to say about whether or not your memories will get erased of this secret." Yuki continued.

She stared at Yuki shocked, _'My memories... will get erased?' _she thought. "I... I see," she muttered.

"It's up to the head of the family to decide, however, in my opinion I'd rather have that not happen." "I don't know if we have consequences if you tell I'm a girl." Haruhi spoke resting her finger on her chin a little. "Unless senpai comes with one out from behind."

"Wait does that mean I'll forget about meeting Tohru and everyone else in the host club?" she asked.

"I believe so yes." Yuki nodded.

She thought for a moment and then sighed, "Well, I guess you erase my memories, but promise me you'll all still be my friends." she smiled at everyone.

"Kei-chaaan!" Honey had tears build up in his large brown eyes and he leapt towards Keira, hugging her. "Tama-chan, is there a way we don't have to punish her?"

"Well, unless Yuki doesn't decide to tell his cousin." he looked over to Yuki, "Please Yuki-kun?" Tohru pleaded.

Yuki was silent, they were all staring at him. Slowly he sighed and nodded. "Very well. I won't tell Shigure."

"Yay! Thank you Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled. Keira blinked, "So, I can keep my memories?"

"I think so." Haruhi nodded. "Yay! Kei-chan doesn't have to forget about us!" smiled Honey brightly.

She blinked then smiled, _'I don't have get my memories erased, thank god.' _Then she suddenly realized how late it was, "Crap! My brothers waiting for me outside!" She went over to grab her sketchbook, then turned to the others, "Sorry, I have to get going."

"We hope to see you again Keira." Haruhi told her, kindly smiling.

"Bye Keira!" Tohru smiled. "Bye, Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone your secrets." she said on her way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki: Hi everyone, ouranfruitsbasketfan101 does not own any rights to Ouran or Fruits Basket!**

**Tamaki: So please support the offical releases! ^^**

**Kyo:*groans* Damn rat...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Day of Hosting<p>

~Next Day, after School~

Keira, Tohru and the others walked into the Host Club, went they got inside, The Host Club was dressed up in Cosplay, "What the-" "Oh, you finally made it!" Tamaki smiled and handed Yuki and Kyo their cosplays and pushed them into dressing room before they could blinked or say anything, "Hurry up, we down want to keep are guest waiting!"

Dumb-founded , the two changed into their cosplay items and groaned. "This is so damn stupid!" Kyo yelled. "I couldn't agree more." Yuki sighed. "I know how you two feel." Haruhi sweatdropped. Hikaru rolled his eyes and leaned on Kaoru. "Just come out and stop whining." Kyo and Yuki came out of the dressing room and sighed. "This is stupid!" Kyo glared at Tamaki.

Keira looked up at Tamaki, "Your not gonna make me and Tohru wear cosplays, are you?" she asked. "Great Idea! be right back!" "I had to ask." she sweatdropped. Tohru blinked as Tamaki came back, handed them their cosplays and pushed them into dressing room.

_'Poor Tohru.'_ Kyo thought. _'I had hoped these perverts would leave Miss Honda alone.'_Yuki thought. "Why do they have to wear cosplays if they aren't hosts?" Yuki asked. "Well... Tono?" Hikaru looked over at Tamaki.

"Yeah, that exactly what I was thinking!" she said as she marched out of the dressing room wearing cosplay. Tohru came out as well wearing her cosplay.

Kyo blushed a bit at how cute he thought Tohru was. Yuki glanced at Keira then looked out a window. "You guys look great." Haruhi smiled.

Tohru blushed. "Thanks, but I feel ridiclous." she sighed.

"Don't worry, you look fine Miss Honda." Yuki smiled. _'Damn rat...'_Kyo thought and frowned.

She nodded still blushing. _'Damn rich people...'_Keira thought to herself.

"Whatever, we have clients waiting for us!" Hikaru rolled his eyes at them. "Right." Haruhi left them and went over to her table. _'Damn rich people.'_she thought. Kyo growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't wanna do this!" he frowned. "We have to, stupid cat." Yuki sighed and looked around the room. "Just don't transform." he whispered in his ear. "Like I would!" he whispered back.

She sighed and sat down to one of the tables. Tohru sat down as well, still completely embarrassed about wearing cosplay. Kaoru sat down and waited for his brother.

Hikaru went over to Kaoru and held him close. "Hope you didn't wait long~" he smirked. Kyo shivered then sat down at his own table. "Damn people..." he growled under his breath. Yuki sat down and nervously looked around.

"Hikaru..." he blushed. The girls squealed at their brotherly love. Keira looked over to the twins and blinked, _'that's what yaoi looks like?'_she thought. "Hi Ladies, would you like to share some cake with me?~" asked Honey as the girls squealed at his cuteness.

He leaned in closer, "Yes?~" Haruhi watched them and rolled her eyes. "Mitskuni... makes sure to brush afterward." Mori reminded him. Kyo looked at his clients then looked away. "This is so damn stupid! I should be training not entertaining giggling girls." he frowned. Yuki smiled a little nervously and shyly at his clients. "Hello, mind telling me why you ladies decided to join me today?"

Keira watched them as well and sighed, so she took out her sketchbook and started to draw. "Ok~!" he smiled. "So what kind of training do you do Kyo?" one of the girls asked. "Well um, we just thought it be best to get to know you better." one of the girls replied while blushing.

Mori patted him on the head and smiled. "Martial arts." he replied, glaring at Yuki. "I wanna beat that damn Yuki!" he yelled. "You're dreaming again Kyo." he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, please ignore him." he smiled. "He's actually quite harmless." He looked at the girl who asked him the question and nodded. "That's an excellent reason miss. What would you like to know?" Haruhi blinked. "He's even more of a natural than I am."

Some of the girls were looking at Keira and Tohru, wondering why they were in cosplay. Keira noticed and sweatdropped, _'Great, people are staring at us.'_Tohru noticed as well and blushed. "So what was it like in you old school?" she asked.

Haruhi went over to them and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll make up an excuse for you two. At least Tamaki will." Yuki scratched the back of his neck. "To be honest, this school is a whole different world compared to the old one." he answered.

"Alright, thanks Haruhi." she smiled back. Then the girls started to whisper, "Hey isn't that the new scholarship student?" "Yeah, it is." "She so looks good in cosplay!" "Is she joining the host club?" Keira looked back at them and sweatdropped, "Great, their talking about me..."

She sighed. "Better get used to this. It was like that when I was doing errands for the host club. Trust me, it doesn't go away." she sweatdropped.

"I mit as well get used to it." she sighed.

She patted her on the back. "Yup. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to hosting before Kyoya adds more money on my debt."

"Alright," she sighed and continued to draw in her sketchbook. Once all the girls were gone, everyone got dressed back to their origninal clothes. Keira laid on the couch and sighed.

Yuki and Kyo sat on opposite side of the room glaring at each other. "Don't those two ever give it a rest?" Hikaru asked.

She sighed and sat up, _'I wonder how long I'll be able to keep both secrets?'_she thought.

"That's it you damn rat! I'm taking you out!" Kyo got up but then was held back by Mori. "Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled. "Don't you ever stop, stupid cat?" Yuki sighed. _'What the...'_Hikaru thought.

She sighed, before someone walked in, she looked over to see a girl with short brown hair and and brown eyes and was wearing a kitty cat packback, "Kyo! My love!~"

Kyo froze and stared at her. "Ka..gu..ra..." He then fought harder to run away. "Hell! How did you find me?" Mori had to let go and Kyo ran over to the window, opened it, jumped out and landed on his feet on the ground and ran. Yuki sweatdropped. "Holy-!" Hikaru's eyes widened. "Eh?" Haruhi ran to the window to watch.

Kagura quickly followed after him and tackle him down, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Keira blinked, "Um, what just happened?"

"CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR YOU!" he replied angrily and tried to push her off. "A hurricane happened." Yuki replied.

"YOU COULD OF A LEAST CALL ME AND TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO A DIFFERENT SCHOOL!" she yelled as she pulled onto his arm. "What?" she blinked. "That's Kagura, she's Kyo's fiance and... she's also a member of the Zodiac." Tohru explained.

"OW! WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW? EVER THOUGHT OF THAT YOU CRAZY WOMAN?" he tried to free his arm from her. "Watching this I almost feel sorry for him... almost." Yuki walked away from them.

"She's a member of the Zodiac, what animal is she?" she asked.

"Boar." Yuki replied. "I thought that was obvious?"

_'That explains so much...'_she sweatdropped as Kagura continued to hold down Kyo.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME WOMAN!" Kyo yelled. Haruhi sweatdropped. "Are they always like this?" she asked. "More so than you know." Yuki replied.

She sweatdropped before she looked over to see Shigure.

"I just hope this doesn't get worse." Yuki sighed.

"Hi Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, me and Hatori came to pick you up!" he cheered. Keira blinked and looked over to Yuki, "Who's that?"

Yuki facepalmed and groaned. "That's our cousin Shigure. Shigure, would you stop acting like you're drunk?"

He chuckled before he noticed Kagura tackling Kyo, "Oh, what's Kagura doing here?" he snickered.

"She's here to say hi to her cat." Yuki replied.

Tohru went over to Keira and whispered in her ear, "don't worry, Yuki didn't tell Shigure about you finding out the secret" She smiled and nodded. "Oh Kyo... I... I..." she punched him in the face, "I LOVE YOU!"

"OW! DAMMIT WOMAN!" he growled and finally got free. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he then ran off. "I think they gave me a headache." Hikaru whined. "Same here." Yuki nodded. "Agreed." Haruhi sighed.

"Same here," Kaoru whined. "Wait Kyo!" she watched him leave and frowned.

Mori nodded, "Yeah." "Should we bring him back here?" Haruhi asked. "If he's hungry, he'll come back." Yuki shrugged.

Keira sighed, "Well, I should get back home." "Ok! see you tomorrow Keira." Tamaki smiled. She blushed a bit, "O-ok, see ya." she smiled and left.

"Bye!" Haruhi smiled and waved. Yuki waved as well, "Bye Miss Kam." he watched her leave and sighed. "Well, we're going." Hikaru yawned and walked out.

Kaoru followed his brother. "Come on, Hatori's waiting in the car." said Shigure. "O-ok!" Tohru nodded.

"Alright." Yuki went out of the room. "We'll pick up the cat on our way." Haruhi grabbed her things and sighed. "I'll be going home too. Bye guys."

"Alright, Bye Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled.

"Yeah... bye." she blushed a little and hurried out of the room.

As Tohru and the others started walking over to the car, Shigure looked over to them, "I told Akito about the host club finding out about ours secret." Tohru flinched and looked up at him, "Y-y-you d-d-did?" He nodded.

"I thought even you didn't know about that!" Kyo stared at him, shocked. "I have to agree with the cat on this one." Yuki blinked.

"Don't worry, he decided to not erase their memories as long as no one else finds out." he replied.

"He certainly is lenient lately... any reason for that?" Yuki narrowed his eyes at Shigure.

"No clue." he shooked his head.

He narrowed his eyes at him more then sighed and hurried up.

* * *

><p><strong>Keira: Hey guys! hopefully you liked this chapter<strong>

**Haruhi: so fill free to review this**

**Tohru: Also, be sure to check out the other chapters on deviantart! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keira: Hi everyone! Just to let you know that ouranfruitsbasketfan101 does not own any rights to Ouran or Fruits Basket, so please support the offical release ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Sound of Music<p>

~Next Day~

Keira was on her way down to the Host Club. When she got into the Host Club, everyone else was waiting there, "Kei-chan!" Honey hugged her.

Kyo and Yuki were racing down the hall against each other, heading for the club room. Hikaru watched her enter, waved then went back the lounging. Haruhi smiled and waved, "Morning Keira."

Tohru tried her best to catch up to them. Keira smiled and hugged Honey back and waved at Haruhi, "Morning Haruhi."

"I'm gonna beat you this time, sissy rat!" Kyo cheered. "No you're not." Yuki sighed. "Anything new?" she asked as she set her things down.

Tohru continued to try and catch up to them. "Not much really," she replied as Honey pulled her over to the cakes, "Wanna share some cake with me Kei-chan!~"

They finally made it to the room with Yuki coming in first. "Dammit!" Kyo growled. Yuki waited at the door. "Sorry for making you run Miss Honda." Haruhi sighed and sat down.

"O-oh no, it's alright!" she replied before Honey brought her over to where Keira and the cakes were, "Toh-chan!~ come share some cake with me and Kei-chan!~" "O-ok!" she smiled.

Yuki sweatdropped. _'Maybe we should introduce Momiji to Honey' _he thought. "He's so much like that damn happy rabbit." mumbled Kyo. Haruhi watched them and sighed with relief, hoping she wasn't picked next.

_'He looks alot like Momiji.'_ Tohru thought to herself. _'I wonder how much cake he can eat.'_Keira thought.

The two sat down away from each other and Kyo glared at Yuki. "Man, doesn't he ever give up?" Hikaru asked as he was passing by Tohru.

"Not really, it's always been like that." Tohru replied.

"Really?" he blinked. "Why is that?" Haruhi couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Well..., Kyo's the cat and Yuki's the rat, it's always been like that," she sighed, "Kyo also made a bet with the head as well."

"Oh..." Hikaru blinked and looked back at Kyo. Haruhi looked down. _'I wonder what kind of bet.'_she thought.

She looked over to Kyo and sighed, suddenly someone ran in, "Kyo! Yuki! Tohru!" there was a boy in a ouran middle school girls uniform and looked exactly like Honey.

"Dammit! I knew he'd show!" Kyo frowned. "Hello Momiji." Yuki smiled. "Who is this?" Haruhi blinked. "It's a Honey clone! That's what!" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah!" Kaoru laughed as well. Keira blinked, "Why is he wearing a girls uniform?" she asked.

"Because he thinks it looks better on him." Yuki sweatdropped. "If you ask me it's just plain stupid." Kyo rolled his eyes. "That's because YOU'RE stupid, stupid cat." Kyo the tried to punch Yuki but, as always, Yuki kicked him down. "Ouch..." Hikaru gulped.

"That's gotta hurt..." Kaoru gulped as well. Keira sweatdropped and looked back over to Momiji, "Oh! so this is the Host club I've been hearing about, I'm Momiji Sohma!~" he smiled.

Hikaru grabbed hold of Kaoru. "As long as he leaves us alone, we're fine." Yuki sighed and sat down. "Yes Momiji, this is the host club. Why don't you go talk with Honey? He has cake and a stuffed rabbit." he insisted. Haruhi blinked. _'He really is a Honey clone!'_she thought.

"Ok!~" he smiled. Honey went over to him, "Hi!~ Wanna have some cake with me?~" "Ok!~" he smiled and went over with Honey to were the cake, then Honey pulled out Usa-chan, "This is Usa-chan, do you want to hold him?~" he asked handing Usa-chan over to him. "Ok!~" he smiled and took Usa-chan and held him close.

"Yep... they are definitely clones." Hikaru nodded. Haruhi looked around and blinked. "Where is Tamaki-senpai?" she asked. "No idea." Yuki replied.

Keira looked around and blinked, "does anyone hear music?" she asked.

Haruhi got up and followed the sound of piano music. "Must be Tamaki-senpai." Yuki blinked but followed her anyway. Hikaru sighed and followed them.

Everyone else followed, When they walked in the room, Tamaki was playing on the piano, Keira blushed a bit as she watched Tamaki play, _'Wow... he's good.'_she thought.

Haruhi blushed a little as she watched him. Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat down. Yuki watched in amazement. Kyo didn't care much for the piano so he left.

Kaoru rolled his eyes as well and sat down with his brother. Tohru watched in amazement, _'Wow, he's really good!'_she thought to herself. Everyone else watched him.

Once he was done, Haruhi went over to him and smiled. "You play extremely well Tamaki-senpai, why don't you pursue it more?" she asked. The rest just watched.

He blinked and looked over to her, "Oh Haruhi," he smiled, "You really think I should?"

"Yes." she nodded and smiled. "With talent like yours... it'd be a waste not to."

He blushed a bit and played with his fingers like a child, "Um, T-thanks."

"Anytime." she smiled then went to leave the room. Hikaru rolled his eyes and groaned.

He continued to blush as he watched her leave, just then Keira's cell phone ringed, she pulled it out of her bag and answered it, "Hello? Oh hey Dad..."

Yuki glanced over at Keira and blinked. "Your Dad?" Hikaru was starting to fall asleep at the table he was sitting at.

She nodded and continued to talk on the phone, "Yeah, sure I'll watch over him while your gone... ok... love you too... bye." she hung up the phone and sighed.

Yuki went over to her side and blinked. "Take care of who? Not to be nosy though..." he apologized.

"My little brother," she replied, "My dad's gonna be in Canada for a few weeks."

"Oh, I see." He put his hand on her shoulder. "If you ever need help with him, you can always come visit Tohru and I." he smiled. "We'd love to help."

She blushed a bit and smiled, "Thanks."

"Anytime." he smiled and started to leave to the main host room.

She watched him leave and grabbed her things and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Momiji: Yay!~ I finally made an appearance!~<strong>

**Honey: Yay!~**

**Tamaki: Be sure to write a review ^^**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Don't forget to check out the other chapters on Deviantart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keira: heres chapter 5 ^^**

**Haruhi: Remember, ouranfruitsbasketfan101 does not own any rights to Ouran or Fruits Basket**

**Tohru: Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Confessions of a Cat<p>

Hikaru looked around the host room and blinked. "Hey Tono! Where's Haruhi?" he asked. "She's usually here by now!"

"I don't know." he looked around. "Hey you don't think she's sick, do you?" Kaoru asked. "Haruhi's sick?" Tamaki quickly ran out the door, "Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy's coming!" Keira and Tohru blinked as they watched him leave.

Hikaru sweatdropped. "Idiot... Now what are we going to do?" He then looked at Kyoya and shivered. _'Now HE'S in complete control!'_he thought dreadfully. Yuki watched Tamaki leave and blinked. Kyo was by the window, not really caring.

Tohru looked over to the others, "We should do something for Haruhi, since she's sick today!" "That's a great idea." Keira smiled.

"What on earth CAN we do?" Hikaru asked. "We should at least make sure this place doesn't go to hell." Yuki put in.

"I know!~ let's bake her a cake!~" Honey suggested. "Ok! and we can make her some soup too!" Tohru smiled.

"Where are we going to cook those things?" Hikaru asked. "Either the kitchens or that cooking club probably." Yuki put in. "Dammit, I hate cooking!" Kyo growled.

"Alright," Keira smiled as they headed for the cooking club.

The others followed behind her with Yuki dragging Kyo along.

They got to the cooking club and started getting ready to cook.

Kyo was forced to help out by Yuki. "How do you use this?" Hikaru asked as he looked at a electronic mixer.

"That's a electronic mixer, will use that to mix up the cake," Keira replied.

"You use this weird thing to make cake?" he tilted his head.

"Yes that's right, you just have to add all the ingredients into the bowl and mix it up." she replied.

"Ooookaaaay." Hikaru looked over at them. Kyo and Tohru were working on making the soup. "How is it going over there?" he asked.

"Great, I just need to add a few more ingredients." she smiled.

Kyo mumbled yet seemed to help her willingly. Hikaru noticed this and smirked. "Kaoru!~" he cheered and went to his brother.

"What is it Hikaru?" he looked over to his brother.

"Do you see Kyo and Tohru there?" he whispered, "He seems a little too willing to help and protect her, don't you think?"

"Yeah, your right." he whispered back.

"Want to do what we do best with them?" he whispered and smirked.

"Sure," he whispered back and smirked.

"What do you want to do? Public taunting?" he whispered.

"Alright," he whispered back.

"Hehe, alright." he snickered. "Hey! Kyo! Tohru!" he cheered.

Tohru looked over and blinked, "Hm?"

Kyo looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Is there a reason why you only listen to Tohru?" Hikaru asked. Kyo blushed a bit, "Hell no!" he yelled.

"Hm?" Tohru blinked.

"Alright then... Tohru," he faced her, "Is there a reason why you help Kyo out more than any other person?"

"Well, because... I... I..." she blushed and looked down.

Kyo blinked and looked at her. "Well?~" Hikaru insisted. Yuki already knew the answer so he paid no mind to it.

"I...I...I love him." she blushed even more.

Kyo blushed and stared at her. Hikaru blinked. He hadn't expected her to say that so readily. "I don't love you." Kyo's hair covered his face as he said that. Yuki froze then turned to stare at Kyo. _'I thought he'd go for it!'_he nearly said aloud.

Tohru's heart shattered into pieces when she heard that, "O-oh... that's ok...," she said as she looked down and was about to cry. Keira looked at her and noticed that she was about to cry.

Kyo growled and marched out of the room. "Wait here Miss Honda." Yuki frowned and followed after him. Hikaru went over to Tohru and put his hand on her. "Hey... are you ok?" he asked.

She quickly snapped out of it and smiled, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Keira went over to her, "Tohru..." "Hm?" she looked over to her and blinked. Then Keira hugged her, "It's ok, you can tell us what's wrong." Tohru blinked then started to cry and hugged her back.

Hikaru watched her sadly. "That was harsh of him, huh? Bastard."

She continued to cry while hugging Keira tightly. Keira continued to comfort her and looked at her sadly.

Hikaru could only watch sadly.

Keira looked at her and smiled sadly, "Hey, you ok now?" she asked. She wiped her tears away and nodded. She smiled, "Why don't you help me decorate the cake?" She nodded and smiled back. She smiled as she brought her over and started to decorating the cake.

~Elsewhere~

Kyo, of course, went to the roof. "You dumb ass!" Yuki yelled and punched him. "Ow! What the hell?" he yelled back. "You love her! You love her and you have the audacity to say something like that to her! She LOVES YOU BACK!" Yuki continued, "Now go back, embrace her, even if it means transforming and tell her how you really feel!" "I can't." Kyo sighed and looked down.

"Why the hell not?" Yuki yelled. "Akito!" Kyo replied. "And... I'm the cat... last I checked, the cat never got what it wanted." Yuki stared at him for a while then slapped him. "Hey!" "Go to her! If not now then later!" he ordered. Kyo moved away from him and looked down. Yuki sighed then went back to the others.

~Back in the Kitchen~

Yuki came in and sighed. "He's on the roof, but at least I slapped him a few times." Hikaru cheered, "Yay! He deserved it!" Yuki went over to Tohru and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry but this is the closest I can get to a hug." he smiled a bit, "Don't worry about him Miss Honda."

"Ok," she nodded. "Make sure to put strawberries on it, Haru-chan really loves them!~" said Honey. "Alright," she laughed and put strawberries on the cake.

Yuki chuckled a little and helped her out. Hikaru was bored and looked at all the cooking utensils.

Just then Momiji and Hatsuharu walked in, "Hi everyone!~" "Oh, Hi Momiji!" Tohru smiled. "Hey... Who's this?" Keira asked.

"Hatsuharu, what are you doing here?" Yuki blinked. "I guess he's Hatsuharu." Hikaru replied.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing?" Momiji replied for him.

"Yeah." Hatsuharu nodded then grabbed Yuki's shirt. "Yes, it's nice to see you too Haru." Yuki sighed. Hikaru just stared at them thinking: _Yaoi?_

Keira and Kaoru were staring at them thinking: _Yaoi_as well.

Haru tugged on his shirt a little. "Knock it off before you give off the wrong message." Yuki sighed angrily. Haru let go and sighed. "But I do love you Yuki." "Enough of that!" Yuki snapped. Hikaru was even more convinced now that this was yaoi.

Keira blinked and continued to watch them.

"Aw, he's shy because people think we're a couple." Haru chuckled. "Exactly, and we aren't." Yuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I already have a girl, sorry." Haru chuckled. "I don't care." Yuki replied. Hikaru sighed with some amount of disappointment.

Momiji looked over and noticed the cake, "Oh, is that cake?~" "Yes, it's for Haruhi, since she's sick today." she replied.

"You shouldn't be near the food Yuki, we don't want you to burn it down would we?" Haru said bluntly. "Shut up!" Yuki replied. Hikaru ignored them and tried his best to help out with the soup.

Tohru continued with the soup until it was finished, "Ok, the soup is done."

Yuki went over to Tohru and leaned down a bit. "I know you may not want to but, I think you should talk with Kyo." he whispered.

She nodded, "Ok," she whispered back.

"He's probably still on the roof, go get him." he whispered then went over to help with the cake.

She nodded and went over to the roof. Keira was still decorating the cake.

Yuki stood next to her and started helping her out. "At least I won't burn anything here." he laughed.

"Right." she laughed as well and continued decorating.

"I mean it. I burn all the food I try to cook." he chuckled. "Even the easy stuff."

"Really? I used to do that too." she giggled.

"Oh really?" he smiled and looked at her. "Then I'm glad I'm not alone here." Haru watched them and started to wonder if they'd make a cute couple. Answer was: yes.

She smiled back and put one last strawberry on the cake.

"Now what?" Yuki asked.

"Well we should probably clean up and get this stuff over to Haruhi's." she replied.

"Alright." Yuki started cleaning up around them. Haru and Hikaru helped out.

Everyone else helped out as well.

Everyone finished cleaning up and sighed, "So all we have to do is get this cake and this soup over to Haruhi's." Kaoru sighed. Keira nodded, "Right, can someone get Kyo and Tohru?" she asked.

"I'm not going!" Hikaru said right away. "Me either." Yuki nodded. "I'll go." Haru volunteered.

"Alright, Haru can go get them." she sighed.

He nodded and headed for the stairs that led to the roof. Yuki sighed, "I bet he's going to be torn apart by Kyo."

"Your might be right." she sighed and put the cake into a box.

"Need help with that?" he asked and walked over to her.

"Sure," she smiled.

He helped her out at best he could.

She finished and sighed, "Now we just have wait for Kyo and Tohru and then we can go."

~On the Roof~

Kyo was sitting down, looking at everything below.

She went up to the roof and went over to him, "Kyo?"

He got up, grabbed her arm and kissed her. "I didn't mean it earlier. I really do love you Tohru. Please believe me."

"Kyo..." she blushed and then smiled, "Of course."

He smiled and couldn't hold himself back, so he hugged her, causing him to transform. The little orange cat looked up at her and was still smiling. "You know... you really are something Tohru."

She smiled down at Kyo, picked him up and held him close.

He purred and licked her cheek. "Thank you... for accepting me."

"Your welcome," she smiled.

He purred more and pressed his forehead to her cheek.

She smiled, "We should probably get back to the others."

"How about after I change back?" he suggested. "I don't want to face an 'I told you so' by that damn rat."

"Alright," she nodded.

He licked her cheek again and purred. "This isn't so bad though... it'd be better if I was normal again though."

"Yeah, it would be nice." she smiled.

He then jumped out of her arms and dragged his clothes over next to her. "Just in case." he mumbled through the clothes.

"Ok," she smiled.

He then climbed back into her arms and nuzzled her cheek.

He purred and rolled into a ball a little bit. "At least I can be close to you in this form."

She smiled, "Yeah."

He changed back and quickly got dressed. "S-sorry about that." he apologized.

"I-it's ok." she blushed.

He sat down next to her, cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. "Now I did what I wanted." he smiled.

She smiled and kissed him back.

He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. "I hate this damn curse now more than ever." he sighed.

She stared back into his and sighed.

"I promise though, I promise that one day I will be able to hold you." he continued to stare into her eyes.

She continued to stare back into his and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her again.

She kissed him back and smiled.

"Whoa... fireworks." Haru chuckled. Kyo blushed and looked over at him. "Dammit Haru!" "So you do love her, huh?" he asked. "...Yes." Kyo admitted.

She looked over to Haru and blushed as well.

"Well, everyone's waiting for you in the kitchen club." Haru headed for the kitchen club room. "Damn Haru." Kyo mumbled.

Tohru continued to blush.

He kissed her, got up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go." he smiled.

"Ok," she smiled and took his hand and stood up.

He smiled and led the way back.

She smiled and followed.

~In the Kitchen~

Haru walked in with a smile on his face. "What's with you?" Yuki asked. "I caught the new couple kissing." Haru replied. Yuki's eyes widened with shock. "You don't mean Kyo and Tohru?" Haru nodded.

Keira listened to their conversation and smiled.

"Huh, that's so predicable really." Yuki blinked. "Kind of is, huh?" Haru nodded.

She saw Tohru and Kyo walk in and smiled.

Haru and Hikaru snickered. Kyo blinked and looked around. "You finished already?" he asked.  
>Kaoru snickered as well. "Yeah, that's right." she replied.<p>

"What the hell's with the looks?" Kyo yelled. "We know." Yuki replied while covering his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

"Alright, we better get this stuff over to Haruhi's." Keira said. "Right!" Tohru nodded.

Kyo took the heavier of the two items and nodded. Yuki picked up the other. "Let's go." he smiled.

They nodded and started heading over to Haruhi's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohru: Yay! me and Kyo-kun are a couple now! ^^**

**Kyo: -blushes-**

**Honey: Poor Haru-chan, she's sick~ :(**

**Keira: I wonder what's going to happen once Tamaki gets there**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Probably freak out like he usually does~ -grins-**

**Yuki: Guess we have to find out in the next chapter :/**

**Mori: Yeah -nods-**

**Kyoya: Be sure to review or check out the chapters on deviantart**


End file.
